Yandere game
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Je l'aime. Enormément. Passionnément. Obssessionnellement. Et je ferai tout pour qu'il m'appartienne. Même tuer. D'ailleurs, c'est ça la solution. Tuer... tous ceux qui oseront même le regarder!


**Yeah! Je suis la première à écrire sur Yandere en FRANÇAIS! Bon, d'accord, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est vraiment sur Yandere car il n'y a aucun personnage du jeu dans ma fanfiction, mais je l'ai quand même mis dans la partie Crossover, car même si c'est avec mes persos adorés chéris d'Inazuma Eleven, cet OS reprend exactement les mêmes idées que le jeu. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je conseille fortement d'aller regarder les codes de ce jeu avant de lire...!**

 **Allez... Amusez-vous bien! Je vous laisse deviner qui est le personnage principal...**

* * *

 _Je l'aime. Enormément. Passionnément. Obssessionnellement. Et je ferai tout pour qu'il m'appartienne._

* * *

 **[Lundi midi]**

Je sors de la salle de cours, où je suis enfermé depuis huit heures du matin. Alors que tout le monde se dirige vers les casiers ou vont déjeuner, je me dirige vers le toit du collège, mon bentô en main. Puis je m'assieds sur un banc, regardant Hiroto avec envie comme si ma soif de lui se rassasiait. Il est tellement beau... tellement intéressant... Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de lui. Mais je ne veux pas aller lui parler. Si je disais quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas, si je me trompais dans mes mots? Je ne dois surtout pas paraître ridicule devant lui! Je veux... qu'il soit à moi... rien qu'à moi...

\- Fubuki-senpai?

Je sursaute à l'entende de mon nom, et tourne la tête pour voir de qui vient cette voix.

\- Oh, Toramaru-kun, c'est toi...

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur!

\- Ce n'est rien...

\- Tu manges tout seul? Alors laisse-moi te tenir compagnie! Me dit-il en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de moi.

Je le regarde, lui et son éternel sourire niais. Qu'est-ce que je trouve ça horrible. Mais je ne dis rien, me contentant de manger.

\- Alors, tu y arrives bien aux cours? Me dit-il soudainement pour combler le silence qui s'était installé et qui était pourtant si bien.

Je le regarde sans expression, avant de lui dire d'une voix sans tonalité :

\- Oui, ça va.

\- Je trouve que les cours de japonais sont trop difficiles! Ils nous donnent trop de Kanjis à apprendre, je n'arrive pas à tous les retenir!

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, moi, de sa capacité mémorielle?! Il ne peut pas juste me laisser tranquille, me laisser regarder mon Hiroto sans parasite autour de moi?!

\- Et puis, Goenji-senpai a mit de nouvelles chaussures aujourd'hui! Elles lui vont si bien!

Super, maintenant on passe au déboires amoureuses à la con.

\- Mais tu sais, Fubuki-senpai, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu arriveras à lui avouer ton amour, à celui que tu aimes!

Je cillai. Que venait-il de dire?

\- De quoi parles-tu?! Lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- Ben, de Hiroto-senpai, tiens!

\- Co... Comment ça?!

\- Ben oui, tu l'aimes, non? Ça se voit, tu es tout le temps en train de le regarder!

La rage commençait à bouillir à l'intérieur de moi. Moi seul devait être au courant. Et personne d'autre. Personne ne devait savoir que je l'aimais.

\- TU NE DOIS PAS ÊTRE AU COURANT DE CELA! Lui dis-je en l'empoignant brutalement par le col de son uniforme.

\- Fu-Fubuki-senpai...?

\- MOI SEUL L'AIME, ET MOI SEUL L'AURA! Lui criai-je en lui prenant la gorge de mes deux mains.

Et je serrais, je serrais le plus que je pouvais. La colère qui était en moi me poussait à continuer, sans prendre compte de ses halètements. Ces halètements qui laissèrent alors place au silence. Ce silence où on n'entend aucune autre respiration à part la vôtre. Je regardai autour de moi : Il n'y avait personne, ils étaient tous repartis en cours. Et je regardais le garçon sans vie que je venais de lâcher, et qui gisait maintenant par terre. Qu'est-ce que... j'avais fait...? Je l'ai tué... on va m'arrêter, et je ne pourrais plus jamais voir mon Hiroto... J'ai... commis un meurtre... Désemparé, je cherchais une solution afin de cacher les preuves qui auraient pu amener à moi. Pour les empreintes digitales, c'était trop tard. Je devais trouver une solution... Alors que la cloche sonnait, je pris en vitesse le bentô qui était jadis dans les mains de Toramaru, et le posa à côté de lui, répandant un peu de la nourriture qu'il contenait par terre. Avec un peu de chance, on ne me soupçonnera pas et en pensera à un étouffement ou à une crise d'asthme. Je courus vers les escaliers puis j'entrai dans la salle de classe, tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Fubuki, essaie de ne pas être en retard la prochaine fois! Me dit la professeure.

\- Oui, madame, lui répondis-je en m'asseyant, avec toute la dignité possible.

Mais durant le cours, je ne faisais qu'observer. Observer ce beau garçon à ma gauche. Le mien.

* * *

 **[Lundi soir]**

Les cours sont finis... Je vais devoir quitter Hiroto et je ne le reverrai que demain. Alors que je me dirige vers la grille, marchant à quelques mètres de celui que j'aime - très discrètement- , un élément perturbateur vient interrompre mon état de rêverie.

\- Hiroto-kun! S'écria Endo en se précipitant sur celui-ci.

Ce dernier se retourna, avant de dire d'une voix douce :

\- Oh, Endo-kun! Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Hum... je... je voulais t'offrir ce bracelet!

Il tendit l'objet au garçon aux cheveux rouges, qui le prit dans sa main en souriant.

\- Oh, merci! Je le porterai, comme ça je penserai à toi!

\- C'est vrai?! Merci!

Hiroto lâcha un petit rire, puis mit le bracelet à son poignet, avant de faire un mouvement de la main pour dire au revoir vers d'autres étudiants et de sortir.

De quel droit... Oses-tu offrir ça à Hiroto?! Moi seul ne peut lui offrir quelque chose! Cet Endo... je le déteste... Il doit disparaître, comme tous ceux qui s'approchent de Hiroto-kun!

\- Endo-kun? L'appelle-je.

Il se retourne vers moi, avant de me dire avec un sourire :

\- Oh, coucou, Fubuki-kun! Ça va?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier?

\- Non, juste parler! Lui répondis-je avec un sourire mielleux. Tu rentres chez toi?

\- Oui, mais d'abord je vais m'entraîner! J'ai besoin de me perfectionner dans mes techniques!

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je viens avec toi? Je voudrais moi aussi m'entraîner à tirer!

\- Mais bien sûr, avec grand plaisir! Allez, suis-moi, le terrain est par là!

\- Oui, je sais où il est! Lui répondis-je avec le même sourire.

Je le suivis donc jusqu'au terrain, près de la rivière. Quel endroit magnifique. Surtout pour se débarasser de quelqu'un.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cages du but, je me dirigeais vers la berge. L'eau était haute, seulement quelques centimètres la séparait de l'herbe.

\- Endo, viens voir... on dirait qu'il a un truc bizarre dans l'eau, peut-être un gros poisson...!

\- Huh?

Il posa son ballon par terre et me rejoint, puis il s'accroupit sur le sol en regardant l'eau noire.

\- Où ça? Je ne vois rien...

\- Mais si, juste ici!

Alors qu'il se baissait un peu plus, je lui prit le haut de la tête, et mit l'inégralité de celle-ci sous l'eau. Je le devais. Tandis que ses bras se débattaient, je continuais à tenir fermement son crâne dans la même position, ne cédant pas à ses plaintes qui formaient des bulles à la surface de l'eau.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû donner ce bracelet à Hiroto... tu n'aurais pas dû t'approcher de lui! TU N'AS QUE CE QUE TU MÉRITES! HAHAHAHAHHA!

Je riais, je riais de cette mort si futile! Il devait mourir, il devait disparaître de la surface de cette terre! HIROTO EST À MOI, RIEN QU'À MOI!

Au fur et à mesure que mes rires montaient en hauteur, les gestes désespérés que sont corps pouvait effectuer s'éteignaient, jusqu'à ne plus exister. J'avais réuissi. Maintenant, plus personne ne touchera à MON Hiroto! Et... le corps? Où est-ce que le je mets? Je ne vais pas le laisser là... je poussai son corps inerte dans la rivière, le regardant ensuite s'éloigner, emporté par le courant. Dommage, il va me manquer... Nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Mais peu importe, c'est du passé. Et je suis débarrassé de ce parasite qui tournait trop autour de mon Hitoto-kun. Tant mieux, non?

Le sourire aux lèvres, je rentrai chez moi, marchant dans les rues vides. Satisfait? Plus que ça. Fou d'amour.

* * *

 **[Mardi midi]**

\- Mido-kun, tu n'aurais pas vu Endo?

\- Euh, non, désolé... pourquoi, tu le cherches?

\- Oui, il m'a donné ce bracelet hier soir et je voulais le remercier. Mais je ne le trouve pas...

\- Il n'était pas en cours ce matin, il me semble, dit Kazemaru.

\- C'est étrange! S'il était malade ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il nous aurait envoyé un message...

\- Bah, il doit sûrement avoir encore perdu son portable, comme toujours!

Mais oui, c'est cela... Et croyez-moi, son portable, il ne le retrouvera jamais. Caché derrière les casiers de Hiroto et de ses stupides amis, je les espionnais, suivant leur conversation qui m'avait paru intérressante. De toutes façons, j'écoute tout le temps les conversations auquelles participe Hiroto-kun. Car j'aime tellement entendre sa voix... Sa belle voix enchanteresse...

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que la seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre.

Mais oui, attendez. Vous pourrez attendre longtemps.

\- Oui... espérons qu'Endo-kun aille bien, en tout cas...

Mais oui, il va bien! En ce moment, il doit être en train de danser avec les anges au Paradis!

\- Au fait, vous avez entendu? Ils ont retrouvé le corps de... Toramaru-kun, hier, sur le toit du collège...

\- Oui... ils disent qu'il s'est ettouffé...

\- C'est horrible... et ça doit l'être encore plus pour sa mère et pour Goenji-kun...

\- Oui... Il est déjà 13h. Nous devons retourner en cours... espérons juste que maintenant, son âme vit en paix.

Mais oui. Et puis, ce sale gamin prépubère, il ne manquera à personne. Ce matin, j'avais eu le temps de rassembler toutes les armes que j'avais pu trouver. Katana, ciseaux, couteaux, tout était bien rangé dans mon casier. Mais il m'en manquait une : Une seringue. Elle était très utile pour endormir les gens, mais non seulement je n'en possédais aucune, mais je n'avais pas non plus aquis les capacités suffisantes en biologie pour bien connaître les différentes injections possibles et les produits exacts, et aussi à quel endroit les injecter. J'ai donc dû me renseigner, hier soir, sur le sujet, et ayant juste eu le temps d'installer mes armes où je voulais les mettre, je n'avais pas pu aller les voler à l'infirmerie. Je me suis donc dit que je le ferai ce midi. Mais j'avais passé toute l'heure à espionner Hiroto-kun... tant pis, j'y vais maintenant. Si j'y vais vite fait, je serai à l'heure en cours. Je cours donc jusqu'à l'infirmerie, qui, par chance, était juste au début du couloir. J'entre et je regarde autour de moi : Pas d'infimière. C'est encore mieux. Je me dirige en vitesse vers le tiroirs du bureau, cherchant les seringues et les serums tant voulus. J'y mets même le bazar, je vide tous les tiroirs sur le bureau, tant pis, elle rangera. Puis enfin, je les trouve. J'en empoigne deux et les mets dans mon sac, avant de filer en courant vers la salle de classe. La sonnerie retenti. Tant pis. Essouflé, je referme la porte de la salle derrière moi, alors que tous les élèves assis me dévisagent.

\- Fubuki, encore en retard! J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude!

\- Dé... Désolé... dis-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle et en rejoignant ma place.

\- Ça ira pour cette fois, mais fais attention, je ne vais pas rester gentille longtemps!

Il faut vraiment que j'améliore ma capacité d'endurance. Je ne cours pas assez vite et, en plus, je suis vite essoufflé. Oui, je sais, ça la fout mal pour un joueur de football. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne me suis pas entraîné depuis plus d'un mois et je perds vite mes habitudes. Fichue vie.

* * *

 **[Mardi après-midi/soir]**

Tout le monde sort de la classe, discutant joyeusement avec l'un et avec l'autre. N'aborrant aucune expression sur mon visage, je me dirige vers mon casiers, faisant fi de tous ceux qui rient et qui parlent autour de moi. Mais alors que j'allais enlever mon cadenas, quelque chose attira de suite mon attention. Derrière le casier. Je m'avance lentement pour regarder et pour mieux entendre, et qui je vois? Midorikawa. Avec MON Hiroto.

\- Hem... Hiroto-kun...? Je... je voudrais te parler une minute.

\- ...Qu'y a-t-il...?

\- Que dirais-tu si je te disais que... j'ai des sentiments pour toi...?

Mon cœur fit un bond.

\- Mido-kun...? Tu...

\- Oui, je t'aime, Hiroto-kun! S'exclama-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Alors déjà que j'étais bien remonté, le geste que le garçon aux cheveux verts accomplit ensuite fit monter de plusieurs crans ma jalousie.

\- Alors embrasse-moi.

Il s'approcha de lui, et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un élan. Je tournai la tête, je n'avais absolument pas du tout envie de voir ça. Mais étant proche de mon Hiroto d'amour et de cette connasse de pistache, je ne fus pas privé des bruits de roulage de pelles. Merci. Une fois ce supplice fini, j'avançai vers eux comme si de rien était, et dit d'une voix douce :

\- Mido-kun! Tu veux bien me suivre, s'il te plaît? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose!

\- Hein? Heu, ou-oui... si tu veux, me répondit-il, rouge comme une tomate.

Salaud. C'est ton corps entier qui sera rouge, bientôt.

\- Allez, viens! Lui-dis en sortant du bâtiment et en me dirigeant vers le gymnase.

Il me suivit jusqu'au grand bâtiment sans broncher, jusqu'à l'intérieur. C'est vrai qu'au début, j'avais opté pour le couteau dans le cœur, mais finalement j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Profitant qu'il ait le dos tourné, je sortis une seringue de mon sac, que je remplis de serum endormant.

\- Que fait-on ici...?

\- Quelque chose de très bien... pour moi! Rajoutai-je en lui injectant le serum par le cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que t...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'écroula par terre.

\- C'est ça, endors-toi... profite bien du pays des rêves, avant de retourner à la réalité et de subir l'enfer!

Avec autant de force que je pus, je transportai son corps endormi jusqu'à une grande malette, où je l'enfermai. Heureusement, il était bien mince et ne comptait pas parmi les plus grands, et par conséquent je n'eus pas beaucoup de mal à bien le rentrer dans la grande valise. Je sortis pour voir si personne n'était encore dehors, et la cour comme le bâtiment semblait vide. Je retournai donc chercher la malette contenant ma victime endormie, et je la traîna dehors, jusqu'à atteindre le trottoir. C'est que c'était lourd! Bon, elle avait des roues, mais quand même... Essayez de transporter un malette aussi grande que ça, et avec quelqu'un à l'intérieur en plus jusque chez vous! Essoufflé, je marchai vite, dans les rues vides éclairés par quelques lampadaires cachant la nuit noire. Et enfin, j'arrivai chez moi. Heureusement, j'habitais tout seul, depuis l'accident de mes parents et de mon frère... mais bref, je n'ai pas envie de reparler de ça. Une fois arrivé et la porte bien fermée, j'ouvris la malette et en sortit le garçon que j'avais kidnappé. Je le pris sur mes épaules, et l'emmena dans un endroit bien précis : la cave! J'essayai de bien descendre les escaliers, améliorant malgré moi mon équilibre. Oui, parce que transporter un corps qui fait presque le même poids que vous dans un escalier en bois pas du tout solide, ça demande de l'expérience! Une fois arrivé en bas, je laissa tomber son corps par terre, soufflant. Bon, il dormait encore. Le serum marchait encore mieux que je ne le pensais! Et bien alors, profitons-en! J'attrapa la corde épaisse accrochée au-dessus de moi, et en moins de deux minutes, je l'avais attaché au poteau en bois.

\- Bon... je ne vais pas attendre qu'il ne se réveille!

Prenant mon élan, je lui donnai une violente claque, ce à quoi il se réveilla de suite.

\- Alors, on se réveille enfin, petite pistache?

\- Fu... Fubuki-kun?! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?! Et pourquoi suis-je attaché?! S'exclama-t-il en réalisant que ses mouvements étaient bloqués par la lourde corde.

Je lui pris le visage d'une main, et plongea mon regard dans ses orbes onyx, avant de lui dire en souriant :

\- Mon cher Mido-kun, de une, tu n'aurais pas dû autant t'approcher de mon Hiroto. De deux, tu n'aurais pas dû l'aimer, et de trois, tu N'AURAIS PAS DÛ L'EMBRASSER! Lui crie-je en lui donnant une claque encore plus violente que la précédente.

Il retourna la tête vers moi, la joue rouge et une larme qui coulait sur celle-ci.

\- Ne me regarde pas avec cet air apeuré! Tu devras être courageux... pour ce qui va suivre!

Je me retournai et pris un fouet dans ma main, que je fis glisser le long de son visage et de son torse, tout en lâchant un petit rire. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, je lui assénai un coup de fouet, le faisant se crisper et lâcher un cri de douleur.

\- AAAÏÏÏE!

Les coups que je lui donnai ensuite le fit encore plus crier. Puis je m'approchai de lui, avant de lui dire doucement :

\- Mais tu as encore tes vêtements... Ce n'est pas bien ça, tu ne reçois pas toute la douleur...!

Je lui retirai dons ces bouts de tissu inutiles, laissant sa peau bronzée goûter à l'air frais de la pièce.

\- Tu as froid? Ne t'inquiète pas, dans quelques secondes tu ne vas pas te préoccuper de ça!

Alors que je continuais mon action, il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, versant des larmes.

\- Fu... Fubuki-kun... arrête... Je m'exuse, promis, je ne m'approcherai plus jamais de Hiroto-kun... supplia-t-il.

\- Oh, tu veux que j'ai pitié? DÉSOLÉ, MAIS ÇA NE FONCTIONNE PAS SUR MOI!

Il baissa la tête, et commença à sérieusement pleurer. Ce qui lui valu un nouveau coup de fouet.

\- Hi... Hiroto-kun... Viens m'aider... pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Tu pourras te plaindre et crier autant que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra! Et encore moins MON Hiroto! Lui criai-je en répétant mon geste et en marquant une nouvelle fois sa peau d'un trait rouge.

\- Aaaïïïeee... a-arrête, je t'en supplie...

\- Tu as raison, je vais arrêter. Tu as eu assez de coups de fouet... Et maintenant, si nous essaiyons les décharges électriques? Il paraît que lorsque les volts sont élevés, ça peut faire très mal...

Alors que je riais à gorge déployée, son visage se décomposa encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, meurtri par la peur et par la douleur. Je posai sur une étagère mon cher fouet qui avait bien été usé, et je pris l'objet qu'il y avait à côté. Le tazzer en main, je m'approcha de Midorikawa, qui ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant avec quoi j'allais jouer.

\- N-Non...! A... Arrête!

\- Tu sais quoi, je vais t'apprendre une chose : le mot "arrête" n'est pas un mot magique qui fait instantanément stopper l'action d'une personne. Alors, cesse de me le répéter en boucle, car en faisant cela tu uses ta salive pour rien!

Il ne répondit rien, tétanisé, et il le fut encore plus lorsque je mis en marche mon jouet. Alàlà, qu'est-ce que j'aime voir les gens terrorisés! surtout lorsqu'ils le sont grâce à moi!

\- Allez, je vais être gentil ; Je vais commencer par la dose d'électricité la plus faible!

C'est ce que je fis, mais je n'obtins en résultat qu'un crispement et un léger gémissement.

\- Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai! Je ne suis jamais gentil! Alors du coup, je vais directement passer au niveau maximal!

\- Non, ne- _AAAAAH!_

\- Comme c'est amusant! On recommence?

\- _AAAAAAH!_

Et je continuai durant plus de vingt minutes. À la fin, il ne bougeait plus, regardant seulement le sol de ses yeux presque fermés et plein de larmes.

\- Allez, tu sais quoi? J'arrête pour ajourd'hui. Et puis, chaque soir, je t'appoeterai un peu d'eau et de pain. Mais attention : Tu n'as pas le droit de dormir! La petite caméra accrochée au mur y veille bien : Si tu ne sombrerais ne serait-ce qu'une minute dans le pays des rêves, tu recevras un coup de fouet! Oui, j'ai aussi activé la machine à la caméra! Allez, à plus tard, ma chère petite victime! Rajoutai-je en refermant la porte derrière le garçon desespéré.

Dans une semaine, on verra bien si mon plan fonctionne...

* * *

 **[Mercredi matin]**

\- Mido-kun n'est pas là?!

\- Non, Hiroto... je ne sais pas pourquoi...

\- Il paraît qu'hier, ils ont retrouvé un cadavre dans la rivière et... c'était celui d'Endo...

\- QUOI?!

\- Oui... c'est... horrible...

\- Endo-sempai est... mort?!

\- ...Oui, Tachimukai-kun...

\- Mais qui a bien pu faire ça?! Il ne peut pas s'être noyé, tout de même...!

\- Je ne sais pas, Hiroto-kun...

\- Si ça se trouve... Toramaru-kun a lui aussi été assassiné... et Mido-kun...

\- Ne dis pas une chose pareille!

\- Hi... Hiroto-kun... lâche-moi...

\- ...Désolé, c'est... tout ça, ça me met hors de moi...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Mido-kun va bien!

\- ...Oui...

Mais oui, il va bien. Il est juste en train de se faire tortuer dans ma cave depuis deux jours mais sinon, il vit le parfait bonheur! C'est quoi cette manie de toujours s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, de plus de ce pleurnichard?!

* * *

 **[Lundi]**

Les gens ont beau poser des questions, élaborer des théories et des hypothèses, il n'y a aucune réponse. Que ce soit la mort de Toramaru ou de Endo, les deux sont rangées comme morts accidentelles. Et de ce qu'il en est de Midorikawa... La police s'est lancée à sa recherche, mais c'est sans résultat pour l'instant. À croire qu'il est bien caché... Cela fait une semaine que je le garde dans ma cave. Demain sera LE jour. Midorikawa n'a presque pas mangé, presque pas dormi, et je l'ai torturé de chocs électriques et de coups de fouet tous les matins et tous les soirs pendant plusieurs heures durant une semaine. Quoi de mieux pour corropmre un esprit? Quoi qu'il en soit, je verrai le fruit de mon travail demain matin...

* * *

 **[Mardi matin]**

C'est l'Heure. L'Heure avec un grand H. Après l'être habillé et avoir mis l'horrible uniforme que cette stupide école nous oblige à mettre chaque jour, je descendis au sous-sol, et m'approcha du garçon qui était dans un bien piètre état. Je défis les nœuds des cordes qui le renenaient depuis une semaine, et les laissa tomber au sol.

\- Voilà... tu es libre! Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Ses yeux fixaient le sol et, comme ses cheveux et sa peau, semblaient avoir perdu leur couleur.

\- Midorikawa-kun, il faut aller en cours, lui dis-je en le relevant et en lui tendaent son sac.

Il me suivit sans rien dire, le regard dans le vide, passant le cap de la porte, et me suivant comme un zombie dans la rue. Une fois arrivés devant les grilles de l'école, je lui murmurai :

\- Ne tue pas mon Hiroto. Il est à moi. Toi, tu ne vaux rien, ta présence dans ce monde ne sert à rien. Et personne ici à part Hiroto ne sert à quelque chose.

\- Oui...

Je sortis un couteau de mon sac, avant de lui mettre dans la main et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Fais-en bon usage.

Je le poussai un peu pour qu'il avance, et tandis qu'il marchait, je m'arrêtai. Un sourire aux lèvres, je le regardai se diriger vers le groupe de garçons, plus précisément vers Kazemaru.

\- Mido-kun! Où étais-tu?! Et... que fais-tu avec ce couteau?!

\- La vie... n'est que souffrance.

\- Quoi?! Qu'est ce que tu-

Le coup de couteau que Midorikawa lui asséna d'un coup dans le ventre le coupa court dans sa phrase.

Le bleuté bégaya quelques ononmatopés, avant de s'effondrer à terre sous l'air terrifié de ses amis. Hiroto s'apprêta à protester, à dire quelque chose, mais il n'eut pas le temps. Moins de deux secondes après avoir tué Kazemaru, l'esprit en désordre et sali, Midorikawa s'enfonça le couteau dans le cœur. Et tomba au sol à son tour.

\- Non, Mido! Cria Hiroto en se précipitant vers le corps ensanglanté de celui-ci. Mido... non...

\- Tout ce sang... la mort n'est pas si loin... dit un des garçons, hypnotisé par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Ce même garçon ramassa le couteau déjà ensevelli de sang, avant de le pointer sur son cœur et de dire :

\- Toramaru... je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je préfère te rejoindre...

\- Non, Goenji-kun, ne fais pas ça!

\- Adieu...

 _SHLAK_

\- GOENJI-KUN!

\- Je suis... désolé... murmura celui-ci, avant de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois.

Je regardais de loin le résultat, un petit rire ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de passer le cap de mes lèvres. Trois morts au lieu de deux... Le résultat est plus que satisfaisant! Qui aurait pu croire que ce cher Goenji se suiciderait pour aller rejoindre son Toramaru d'amour? Parce que moi je vous le dis, si toutes les personnes de cette école faisaient comme Romeo et Juliet et se suicidaient à chaque fois que leur petit-ami ou petite-amie mourait, alors cette école sera vidée beaucoup plus vite!

\- Il faut aller chercher une professeure! Et appeller le Samu et les pompiers!

\- Ça ne sert à rien... Ils sont déjà morts...

Oui, ils sont déjà morts. Déjà cinq personnes éliminées. Ne reste plus que tous les autres.

* * *

 **[Mardi midi]**

La preuve que je suis dans une école pourrie : Il y a eu trois morts sous nos yeux dans la cour ce matin, et pourtant les cours sont maintenus. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais à la pause de midi, alors que je m'apprête à dévorer mon bentô sur un des bancs qui se trouvent sur le toit, j'entends non loin une conversation qui paraît intéressante. Je pose ma boîte et m'approche doucement, tentant de comprendre ce qu'ils disent.

\- Hum... Tsunami-senpai, je pourrais te parler...?

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

\- C'est assez délicat... Tu sais que ma mère est morte il y a quelques mois, et depuis, mon père boit beaucoup... Et des fois, lorsqu'il rentre tard, il vient dans ma chambre et... non, en fait, ce n'est pas important...

\- Quoi?! Tu ne veux pas dire que... C'est très sérieux, Tachimukai! Il faut en parler!

\- Non, ce n'est rien...

\- C'est très grave, tu dois absolument faire quelque chose! En parler à des professeurs, ou...

\- NON, C'EST BON, JE TE DIS QUE CE N'EST RIEN! S'écria le garçon en partant.

\- Tachimukai...

Mmmh, comme c'est intéressant... tout ça me donne d'ailleurs une petite idée...

* * *

 **[Mardi après-midi]**

Après avoir écrit ce mot, je le colle à l'endroit exact : sur le casier de Tachimukai. Maintenant plus qu'à attendre... Caché derrière le mur, j'attends sa venue. Et enfin, dix minutes plus tard, il surgit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est...? Un mot?!

 _"Bonjour! Je suis au courant pour les petits problèmes que tu rencontres avec ton père... Et je peux t'aider. Rejoins-moi à 16h aujourd'hui sur le toit de l'école."_

Il regarda sa montre, avant de s'écrier :

\- 16h?! Mais c'est dans cinq minutes!

Il s'élança dans les escaliers, où je le suivis discrètement, comme toujours. Une fois arrivé tout en haut et passé la porte qui nous mène au toit, je l'observe de derrière, alors qu'il cherche du regard une certaine personne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche du bord. Mauvaise idée, l'ami! Dans un élan, je le pousse au dessus de la barrière, et le regarde tomber les quelques cent mètres qui séparent le toit du sol, jusqu'à s'écraser sur l'herbe en brisant ses os. Une flaque de sang ne tarda pas à l'entourer, me rappellant la joie que pouvait donner de faire un meurtre. À l'endroit où se l'avais poussé, je laissai un mot parlant de ses "problèmes" familiaux et de la raison pour laquelle il s'était suicidé. Avec toutes ces preuves, difficile de croire que c'était moi qui était derrière tout ça, non...?

-ooo-

Je tuerai tout le monde. Comme ça, Hiroto sera à moi. Rien qu'à moi.

Six personnes, c'est déjà bien.

\- Sensei! Il... Il faut que vous veniez voir... C'est Tachimukai-kun, il... il...

\- Calme-toi, Fidio! Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Il... Il faut que vous veniez voir!

Alors qu'il emmenait la professeure sur les lieux, je le suivis, comme le reste de la classe. Une fois arrivé sur le corps qui gisait par terre, il s'écria :

\- Regardez!

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible! S'écria la femme en devenant aussi blanche qu'un linge.

\- J'étais sur le toit, et... J'ai trouvé cette lettre, à l'endroit exact où il est tombé...

Il tendit le bout de papier à la professeure, qui le prit et le lut.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai... murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur la lettre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Tachimukai s'est... suicidée...

\- Sensei...

\- Retournez tous en classe! Je vais prévenir les urgences et Monsieur le directeur. C'est bien trop dangereux pour vous de rester ici!

\- Oui, Sensei...

Voilà, une bonne chose de faite. Dommage que l'on n'ait pas pu rester... J'aurais bien regardé ce cadavre plus longtemps!

* * *

La fin de la journée... ça va, le bilan d'aujourd'hui est plutôt satisfaisant! Mais j'ai envie de tuer une dernière personne avant de partir... Ça en fera moins à éliminer dans l'avenir! Et puis, il faut réunir les âmes sœurs, non...?

J'attends donc que tout le monde parte, planté comme un poteau devant les grilles de l'école, faisant mine de regarder mon portable durant des minutes entières. Et, enfin, tout le monde est sorti. Sauf une personne... celle que j'espérais! Les yeux dans le vide, Tsunami se dirige comme un fantôme vers la sortie. Je sors un couteau de mon sac (décidément, ça va devenir mon arme favorite), et me dirige discrètement vers lui, mon arme cachhée derrière mon dos.

\- Tout va bien, Tsunami-kun? Lui demande-je.

\- Fubuki-kun? Non, pas vraiment... ce sont toutes ces morts, tout ce qui arrive depuis une semaine... surtout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui... je ne comprends pas pourquoi une personne tue autant de gens!

\- Peut-être parce que cette personne veut protéger la personne qu'elle aime!

\- Et bien, si c'est ça, alors le ou la meurtrier ou meurtrière ne comprends vraiment rien! Ou il a vraiment de graves problèmes dans sa tête!

\- Tu sais, quand on aime, on est capable de tout...

\- Oui, mais aller jusqu'à tuer, c'est quand même complètement malade!

\- Tu ne devineras jamais : Ce tueur... c'est moi!

\- Quoi?!

Je lui montra la vérité de mes propos en le poignardant d'un coup dans la poitrine. Alors qu'il souffrait et que le sang coulait de la plaie, je n'attendis pas plus pour lui enfoncer le couteau tranchant à de multiples endroits sur son torse, écoutant sa voix qui criait des choses incompréhensibles. Ou alors c'était juste des cris de douleur. En tout cas, les deux faisaient monter cette folie meurtrière en moi. Au bout de multiples coups de couteau, il tomba raide, répandant sur le sol tout le sang dont je l'avais vidé. Et salissant mes vêtements au passage. Merci pour le cadeau. Bon, maintenant que j'avais tué cet imbécile, je devais me débarrasser de son corps... et nettoyer tout le liquide rouge qui recouvrait le sol. Et en plus du corps, je devais faire disparaître mon arme et mes vêtement tâchés. Parce que la police est maligne, avec la moindre goutte de sang, la moindre empreinte digitale, ils arrivent à remonter jusqu'au coupable. C'est pourquoi je dois me montrer extrêment vigilant. Mettant mon arme dans une main en faisant bien attention à ne pas me blesser, j'attrapai ses mains, et essayai tant bien que mal de le tirer vers l'incinérateur.

\- Fubuki-kun?! Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! C'est... Tsunami-kun...

Je tourna la tête, pour voir Fidio, qui me regardait avec un air terrifié. Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je lâchai la prise que j'avais sur le cadavre, et me précipita vers le brun, qui se mit à courir vers la sortie. Désolé, mon cher, mais je cours plus vite que toi!... Une fois arrivé juste derrière lui, je lui attrapai le bras, et lui enfonçai brutalement le couteau dans le dos. Tandis que la lame traversait sa peau et sa chair, recouvrant son uniforme de sang, je lui dis d'un ton sadique :

\- Tu vois, Fidio-kun, tu aurais mieux fait de rester en Italie...

Bon. Il y en a un de plus de mort, tant mieux. Mais ça veut dire deux corps à brûler, et DEUX FOIS PLUS DE SANG À NETTOYER! Pfff... Je tire donc le cadavre de Fidio vers celui de Tsunami, avant de les balancer tous les deux dans l'incinérateur. Puis je prends le balai, que je trempe dans l'eau, et pendant VINGT MINUTES ENTIÈRES, je lave ce fichu sang de ce fichu sol. Et comme si les flaques de liquide rouge ne suffisaient pas, je dois aussi laver toutes mes traces de pas. Et quand j'ai ENFIN fini, je change mon uniforme et jette l'ancien plein de sang dans l'incinérateur, ainsi que l'arme du crime. Et je le mets en marche. Plus de preuves, pas de suspections!

* * *

 **[Mercredi midi]**

La mort de Tachimukai a, elle aussi, été rangée comme sucide. Pour l'instant, la police est à la recherche de Tsunami et de Fidio, qui, d'après eux, ont disparu. S'ils savaient... Mais moins de personnes vivront dans cette école, et plus le cœur de mon Hiroto aura de chances de m'appartenir.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai un appel!

Titillé, je suivis le garçon qui se sépara de son groupe - groupe bien plus petit qu'au début, d'ailleurs - jusqu'au dehors. Alors que j'étais caché derrière le mur, je l'entendais parler au téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux...?!

\- ...

\- Quoi?! Non, je ne veux pas refaire ça!

\- ...

\- Autant d'argent...? D'accord, mais... juste une dernière fois...

\- ...

\- À... À ce soir...

Il referma son portable et rejoint ses amis, la mine inquiète. Comme c'est intéressant! Notre cher Afuro se prostituerait-il? Ça m'en a tout l'air... Et puis, que ce soit le cas ou non, je vais disperser cette petite rumeur dans tout l'école... on verra bien si après ce déshonneur, il arrivera à rester vivant!

* * *

 **[Jeudi matin]**

Je vais commencer par aller voir Ichinose et Asuka. Déjà, parce qu'ils qui ne savent pas garder un secret, et aussi car ils sont juste devant moi.

\- Hum... Ichi-kun?

\- Oui?

\- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important...

\- Je t'en prie, dis-moi.

\- C'est que... hier soir, en allant me promener, j'ai vu Afuro-kun avec un homme... et, cet homme lui a donné de l'argent, et ils sont entrés tous les deux dans le bâtiment. Je suis sûr... qu'il se prostitue.

\- Quoi?! Afuro-kun...?! C'est impossible...!

\- Pourtant, c'est bien ce que j'ai vu...

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable d'une telle chose...

\- Moi non plus, mais tu sais, les gens cachent toujours un secret et une part de mystère! Rajoutai-je avant de faire demi-tour.

Puis je me dirigeai vers Fudo, qui était assis sur un banc à lire. Un livre sur les pingouins, tiens. Ca ne m'étonne pas. Je m'assis à côté de lui, avant de lui dire :

\- Salut, Fudo-kun!

\- Mmh, Salut...

\- Tu sais, hier en allant me promener, j'ai vu Afuro-kun avec un homme... Et après lui avoir donné de l'argent, ils sont entrés tous les deux dans un endroit qui m'avait l'air pas très fréquentable...

\- Pourquoi tu te promènes dans ces quartiers-là, aussi?

\- Je m'étais perdu, okay!

\- Mouais... Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne m'étonne pas de ce prétentieux! Toujours à ne s'occuper que de lui-même et de sa beauté. Il n'a qu'à la montrer à de vieux cochons, sa beauté, tiens! Il ne mérite que ça!

\- Tu n'es pas tendre avec lui!

\- Et pourquoi je le serais?! S'attacher aux gens ne sert à rien, et leur faire confiance non plus. C'est une perte de temps et cela vous rend triste lorsqu'ils meurent. C'est pitoyable.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Aimer une personne suffit amplement.

\- Dis-moi, Fubuki-kun, tu en penses quoi toi, de tous ces morts, de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment...?

\- Pour être honnête, ça ne me fait absolument rien.

\- C'est vrai que tu as l'habitude des morts, avec tes parents et Atsuya...

\- QUE VIENS-TU DE DIRE?!

Il ne répondit rien, me regardant seulement avec une expression étonnée.

\- COMMENT OSES-TU AINSI LES PROFANER?! M'écriai-je. C'EST UNE INSULTE A LEUR MÉMOIRE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE LÀ! C'EST INADMISSIBLE!

\- Calme-toi, Fubuki-kun! Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que cela allait tellement t'atteindre...!

Hors de moi, je sortis de ma poche une seringue remplie de poison et lui planta violemment dans le cou.

\- TU VAS APPRENDRE CE QUE C'EST DE PROVOQUER MA COLERE!

Il eut quelques spasmes, avant de s'étaler sur le banc, raide mort.

\- F... Fubuki-kun...? Tu... Tu viens de le tuer...?

Je tournai la tête et vis les élèves me regarder d'un air ahuri. Oups. J'avais commis un meurtre ici, au milieu de la cour, au milieu des autres. Mon Hiroto n'est pas ici... heureusement. Maintenant que j'ai tué Fudo, c'est trop tard. Je dois éliminer les témoins.

\- Je vais prévenir la professeure! S'exclama Ichinose en courant vers le bâtiment.

Mais je l'arrêtai dans la course en lui envoyant une fléchette empoisonnée dans le dos, ce à quoi il poussa un cri et trébucha.

Je me retournai pour prendre un couteau dans chaque main et trancher la gorge de Sakuma, qui se trouvait juste derrière moi. Et tout le monde y est passé. Kido, Asuka, Shadow, et tous les autres, chacun fut blessé et tué de par mes vifs coups. Je DEVAIS les tuer. Je dois les éliminer, leur faire goûter ma vengeance. MON HIROTO EST A MOI. Personne ne le touchera, personne ne lui parlera, personne ne le regardera à part MOI. Du sang. Il y a du sang partout... La mort et la douleur tiraillent chacun des élèves étendus au sol. Mais je ris à ce résultat. Oui, je ris de plus en plus fort. N'est-ce pas drôle? Tous ces corps troués et submergés de sang qui gisent au sol! Toutes ces vies sans importance retirées dans d'atroces souffrances! Et tout ça grâce à qui? Grâce à MOI! Grâce à ces lames tranchantes et tachées que je tiens dans mes mains! Riez, riez, chers âmes en peine qui ont quitté les corps que je viens de sacrifier! Riez et amusez-vous de ce désastre! _AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

\- Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille?!

Je me retourne en un clin d'oeil, juste le temps de voir la professseur qui m'attrape les bras et s'apprête à me plaquer à terre. Mais avec force, je lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre, avant de lui enfoncer mes deux couteaux dans le crâne et de dire :

\- Désolé, Sensei, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que quelqu'un m'arrêtera!

Puis je vis au loin, Afuro observer toute la scène, tremblant. Je me dirigea lentemet vers lui, avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le visage. Une fois assomé et à terre, je lui mit le couteau dans les mains.

\- J'ai eu raison de mettre des gants, hein? Comme ça, ce sera tes empreintes digitales qui seront sur le couteau, et se sera toi qui sera accusé! ~

Puis je partis vers le gymnase, dans les vestiaires plus précisément, où je me mis en tenue de sport. Je filai ensuite discrètement vers l'incinérateur, où je jetai mes vêtements imbibés de sang. Arrivant quelques minutes après dans les couloirs, je cherchais mon Hiroto-kun. Il ne restait plus que lui et quelques autres élèves dans cet établissement...

\- Que s'est-il passé?! Me demanda soudainement un garçon.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Lui répondis-je. J'étais au gymnase, à m'entraîner, et... quand je suis sortit, j'ai vu Afuro-kun s'acharner sur ces pauvres gens... J'ai juste eu le temps de monter ici, j'ai eu de la chance qu'il ne m'ait pas vu!

\- Afuro-kun?! Non, c'est... c'est impossible... c'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout ça...

\- Sans doute! Il faut appeler la police, tout de suite!

\- Ou-Oui...

Mais bref, j'avais mieux à faire qu d'écouter les déboires de cet imbécile. Allez hop hop hop, va appeler les flics! Pendant ce temps-là, jevais m'occuper de quelque chose de très important... Mon but final...

Sans faire de bruit, je m'approche de mon Hiroto et je lui colle doucement au nez un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme. Quoi, vous ne croiyez tout de même pas que j'allais lui faire une piqûre pour l'endormir! Cela aurait abîmé sa belle peau claire et douce... Je le pris doucement et le portai, de sorte à ce qu'il soit couché sur mes bras. Il était un peu lourd, mais bon, ce n'était franchement pas ça qui allait m'empêcher de l'emmener chez moi. Allez, en route mon Hiroto d'amour... Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser!

* * *

Assis par terre et la tête couchée sur mon lit, je regarde le beau garçon endormi en face de moi. Je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder, mon Hiroto...

\- Mmmh... Qu'est-ce que... je fais là...?

\- Oh, tu es enfin réveillé! M'exclame-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Fubuki-kun...? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici...? Et... pourquoi est-ce que je suis attaché...?!

\- Désolé, mon Hiroto d'amour... je ne voulais pas te faire mal en t'attachant, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai choisi les plus douces et les moins endolorantes menottes de ma collection!

Il me regarda d'un air étonné, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

\- Ne prends pas cet air apeuré... Si je fais tout ça, c'est parce que je t'aime, mon Hiroto d'amour!

Je touchai sa joue douce, avant de dire :

\- Enfin, je peux caresser ta belle peau... et tes beaux cheveux rouges...

Fortement attiré par ce magnifique garçon, je pris ses joues dans mes mains et colla mes lèvres contre les siennes. S'était si délicieux... J'avais mon Hiroto rien que pour moi... Mon Hiroto d'amour! Je me détachai de ses lèvres pourtant envoûtantes, et me serra contre lui, savourant son corps chaud contre le mien.

\- Mon Hiroto... Je t'aime tellement!

 _ **~FIN!~**_

* * *

 **Ah, my God, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de tuer Endo! Par contre pour les autres... snif... (ayez une petite pensée pour le pauvre Mido...) Et vous avez vu, j'ai RÉUSSIT à ne pas mettre Suzuno et Nagumo! C'est un miracle! En tout cas, j'éspère que ça vous a plu! ^¬^**

 **Allez, au revoir et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures les amis!**

 **P.S. : Gryfounette, toujours prête pour la manifestation devant les studios de Level-5...? ;p**

 **héhé, ceux qui veulent savoir de quoi je parle n'ont qu'à lire** _ **Qui gagnera?**_ **... Na!**


End file.
